1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power connector, and more particularly to a power connector contact design.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 203119151, issued on Aug. 7, 2013, discloses a power connector comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts accommodated in the insulative housing. The contact comprises a wandering elastic portion, a contacting portion extending forwardly from the wandering elastic portion, and a rear portion extending rearward from the wandering elastic portion. The snakelike elastic portion comprises a plurality of bending portions and a plurality portions connecting portions connecting the bending portions. The wandering elastic portion is not strong enough because the width of the bending portion and the width of the connecting portion are same.
A power connector having a strong tensile strength is desired.